Uncalled For
by chumelon
Summary: As a young woman walks out of her apartment one sunny day, she isn't prepared for what is to come..
1. Close Call

**A/N:** _Sooo.. this idea came to me a couple of months ago and I decided to write it down and maybe, some of you can enjoy this piece :)_

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach. If I did, the IchiRuki shipper would love me. _  
_

.

.

Uncalled For

.

She heard them scream. Scream her name.

They were looking for her. _What should I do? I can't hide forever! _

The heavy footsteps became louder and louder. She knew they would find her soon.

The dusty boxes and containers stood in a dark alley, concealing her small silhouette. Five men were searching for her. Of course, they didn't want to drink some tea with her. The intention to kill was written in their faces as clear as day.

The petite woman was simply caught being at a place, she never should have laid eyes on. It wasn't her fault!

Still, blood dripped from her raven locks onto her dirty jeans. _What am I gonna do now?.._

Suddenly she heard voices passing the alley. She held her breath and buried her head in her hands. The noise of their steps pounded in her ears. She wanted to scream.

After a few moments, she looked up again and tried to even out her breathing. _Is it over? _

Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a light shadow entering the alley. Hot tears slid down her cheeks. _Oh no.. I'm going to die! _Her heartbeat was caught in her throat. She didn't dare to look up and whispered a short prayer. She just waited for the impact with something deadly. The air around her became heavy. Her eyes were closed tightly as more tears streamed down her face, mixing with the dried blood.

.

.


	2. Safe For The Moment

**A/N: **_Since the last chappy was so short, I decided to make this one a little longer :) I hope you enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach.. sadly. :(_  
_

_._

_._

Safe For The Moment

_.  
_

Several seconds passed and instead of the painful embrace of death, she felt warm hands around her back and her knees. She was lifted off the cold ground and her tear stained face was pressed into a warm chest.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you", spoke a soothing voice. Slowly, her tears stopped falling and a weird warmth spread around her body. _Why do I feel safe? Why do I trust this person? _The man walked fast and opened a car's door. He released her into the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt. For the first time she looked into his face.

It was a man her age, around 24 years old. Orange hair fell into his face, teasing his eyes. As she looked into his eyes, she was stunned. They were this unique honey color, mixed with a tint of chocolate brown. She couldn't stop looking at him.

His eyes were pulling her in and she didn't fight against it. Of course, her staring didn't go unnoticed by him. "Look,.. sorry if I scared you.. wasn't my intention. You just didn't respond to me. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Will you tell me yours?"

His warm eyes searched hers. He didn't know how he got into this situation but he just saw this girl running away from these creepy guys and he felt obligated to help her.

Now, he was staring into the most mesmerizing eyes he has ever seen. A dark blue with specks of violet in them, iced with a baby blue hue. She looked scared, exhausted and shy.

"I..My name is Rukia.. Kuchiki Rukia." The raven haired woman lowered her gaze. Ichigo took that as a sign to leave her be for the moment and walked over and and slipped into the drivers seat.

He started the engine and drove off to his apartment. After he parked, he walked over to Rukia and picked her up, carrying her to the elevator.

"P-Put me down! I can walk!" The orange head laughed and shook his head.

"You're in shock and I can't let you run off because you're terrified. I want to help you, so you gotta stay by my side, okay?" She nodded softly, a blush starting to creep up her cheeks.

_As if I would run into the enemy's arms.._

_._

_.  
_


	3. Tell Me

**A/N: **_I hope this chappy has gotten a little longer than planned :) I try to update soon! Schools a pain sometimes -.- Still, I hope you enjoy and please ignore any mistakes, that have sneaked in :)_

.

.

Tell Me

.

Ichigo walked into his apartment after having difficulties with opening the door.

He set the petite woman onto his kitchen counter and stared at her. "Wh-What?" The orange haired male couldn't help himself, he had so many questions burning in his mind. "Are you afraid of me?" That came out of the blue. She didn't know what to say. She hesitated. "I.. I'm not.. I just.."

"I get it. You don't have to worry, though. It doesn't matter how long these guys will look for you, as long as you're here, you should be safe." Rukia looked at him and couldn't argue. _He's right.. I should calm myself and then I can figure something out.. _

"Looking at your clothes, I suggest you go take a shower and calm down a little, okay?" He smiled reassuringly and leaned against the counter opposite of the female.

"Just make yourself comfortable here, alright? I will find something for you to wear.." Simply nodding, she got off the counter and followed him to his bedroom, with her eyes that is.

Looking around, she could tell he was single. A really clean one at that. Everything was neatly organized and kept plain and simple. There were a few pictures, she noted. Rukia saw one, which she figured would be his family.

On it was Ichigo, a man with black hair and a goofy smile, two pretty girls and a beautiful woman. _The girls must be his sisters.. and.. wow.. his mother is really beautiful. I bet she is a great mother.. not like mine.. _

Careful to not stain any of his furniture, she sat down on the cream colored couch and leaned back, letting herself breathe. _This is crazy.. please someone wake me up. _Minutes after, Ichigo came back with a set of clean clothes.

Disturbing her peace, he pointed his thumb at the door next to his bedroom, "Bathroom. Here are some clothes, I hope they aren't too big on you.. We'll get your clothes clean as soon as possible, I promise."

After whispering a grateful "thank you", she disappeared into the bathroom. The tall man smiled and headed for the huge window gracing the living room. _I can't believe all this is happening.. First I moaned about my boring and uneventful life and the next second I have a woman staying in my apartment because she is being hunted down. I just hope it works out... _

Rukia stepped out of the bathroom after her refreshing shower, hair still wet and clinging to her face. The wifebeater Ichigo gave her was too big for her, falling slightly off her shoulder. Sweatpants hanging low on her small hips, she made her way to him. _I just hope these clothes cover enough.. _

He watched her every move, an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"Thank you for saving me and letting me stay here.." A small smile adorned her lips. "Don't mention it, it wasn't that big of a deal.. but.. would you tell me what happened? What makes these crazy people look for you?"

.

.


End file.
